Blood Makes Love
by xXKibaInuzukasGirlXx
Summary: Emiko is in love with Zero but he only sees her as a little sister. Will she be able to convince Zero otherwise or find a new love?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking along the stone wall just outside of the night class building while doing my perimeters with Yuuki and zero. I got bored so I wanted to have a little fun I was pretending the stone wall was a tight rope when my right foot slipped of the side and I was falling. I was caught and immediately I leaped from the persons arms suspecting it was a vampire not wanting to give them any chances. I stood up right a good 3 feet away and saw that it was Aidou, I smirked as I looked at his slightly disappointed face.

"what you thought I was gonna let you drain me, I'm sorry but I prefer my blood inside me thank you." I said still smirking.

"oh come on can't you give me a break I did just save you didn't I..." he said as his frown slowly turned into a victory smirk.

I guess he had a point, I bowed to him. "thank you Aidou for catching me, but I am not going to thank you with a taste!" I said smothering a laugh as he went got a bit annoyed at me.

"you know I could pin you down in a second and you wouldn't be able to get away!" he said with an irritated tone.

I raised one eyebrow in a playful manor. "heh you think so? well why don't you give it your best shot."

We took fighting stances and I was ready to leap out of the way when he lunged but before anything even started Zero was standing in between us. I thought he was jealous no I hoped that he wanted to save because he loved me not because he saw me like a sister. I let out a sigh and straightened out as Aidou got death stares from Zero.

"Aidou you know the rules, day class students are off limits!" Zero growled at Aidou.

"She started it!" Aidou said annoyed.

I walked over to Zero put my hand on his shoulder and looked at Aidou.

"unfortunately he is right I did provoke him don't blame him Zero I'm sorry." I said giving him my innocent eyes.

Zero let out a long sigh and looked at me and patted me on the head and then walked off telling me to get back to work. I looked down at my feet, I hated ti when he patted my head he made me feel like nothing could ever change. Aidou walked closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder in comfort. Me and Aidou are friends but we like to tease each other a lot and piss one another off.

"why don't you just give up on him you know he only see's Yuuki." Aidou said trying to get me to see my reality.

"but I can't just stop loving him I've tried so many times, oh Aidou what do I do?" I said as I gave him a hug and he comforted me hugging me back.

After we talked a little longer I realized my shift was over so I went back to my dorm to get some sleep.


	2. Trying

The next morning I woke up to my alarm I hit it ferociously, I've always hated that sound. I dragged my self out of bed and into my bathroom, I looked my self in the mirror staring into my blood red eyes, I always got teased for being so different because of them but I couldn't help that I was born with these eyes. I brushed my long silky black hair and tide it up in to a high ponytail like usual and let my bangs fall to the left. When I was done with my hair I put on my uniform and my knee high black boots all the girls thought I was weird except Yuuki who was my best friend. Soon I finished getting ready and I went to class taking my seat in between Zero and Yuuki I tried to warm up to zero but he just shrugged me off. I went through each day trying to get his attention and it was killing me why wouldn't he acknowledge me more then a little sister. I let out a long sigh at the end of my last class and Yuuki asked me what was wrong, you see Yuuki doesn't know I like Zero because I know he likes her and I don't want to hurt either one of them. In response to Yuukis question i shook my head as if it didn't matter and then went back to my room to grab my baton it was a lot like Yuuki's except mine could turn into a short sword. I met up with Yuuki and Zero out front and then we all went to do our routine routes, I finished mine early and found Aidou sitting by the fountain in the courtyard. I decided to join him and I jumped down from the stone wall and placed my hands over his eyes.

"guess who?" I said as I smiled.

"hmmm I wonder...Emi?" he asked, Emi was my nickname he had for me my full name is Emiko.

"aww how did you know?" I said in a joking tone as I sat next to him.

"maybe cause I could smell you!" he said as he licked his lips and gave me a devilish smile.

"oh come on don't creep me out Aidou!" he chuckled at my response as I laughed with him.

"hey why aren't you in class?" I asked even though he normally skipped.

"I don't know I just don't like being all cooped up in there on a beautiful night like this..." he said looking up at the stars.

" yeah I guess but it looks like Kain is coming to look for you." I said as I casually looked in the direction of the building and Kain walking closer.

"well then we will just have to get out of here won't we." he said smirking as he stood up.

"huh wait what do you mean by we?" he didn't give me an answer just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and jumped over the stone wall and ran into the dark forest on the other side.

"hey put me down! what the hell are you thinking! Aidou!" I screamed as I hit his back furiously.

"calm down I'll put you down hold on!" he said laughing as he carefully put me back on my feet.

I turned from him and crossed my arms and pouted as he rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile.

"oh come on Emi, don't be like that I just wanted to spend more time with you... Emi!" he pouted and whined for me to acknowledge him but I just held my head higher and looked up to the stars.

"fine then I'll just have to get you to look at me my own way." I suddenly felt his arms wrap around my legs and shoulders and he picked me up cradling me and I looked at him shocked.

"ha made you look I win!" I had to give in he did win and I smiled back at him and we started laughing.

"ok, ok you win you can put me down now." I expected him to put me down but he didn't he just looked into my blood red eyes.

He held me in his arms like that just staring at me for a while until he leaned in and I froze. His lips were so close to mine I could feel his warm breathe on my lips. Aidou's going to kiss me what do I do!


	3. Dream or Reality

His lips were so close to mine, he moved his head down away from my lips after staring at them for a long time. Aidou put me down and I stood there holding one arm with my head looking down as if I had done something terrible. He stood there with his hands in his pockets staring up at the stars. I lifted my head up to look at him.

"A-Aidou..." I was going to say something but he cut me off.

"it's late you should go back to your dorm and I need to get back to class." He spoke nonchalantly as he walked passed me.

I stood there in a daze until I shook my head and followed him, he walked me back to my dorm which he didn't normally do. He smiled and said goodbye but before I could respond he was already gone. After a minute of standing in front of my door I walked into my room and got into my PJ's all the while I was thinking about what just happened. Did he want to kiss me? does Aidou love me? no it was just a prank... but normally he would have laughed or said he was joking, whats going on with him. I got into my bed slipping under the covers and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up late...no I wasn't awake this was a dream, I was staring at my self on the ground somewhere outside. My hands were covered in blood and I was staring at them in horror...what did I do. I watched myself like a movie for several minutes before Aidou appeared in front of the bloody girl and picked me up so I was standing to pull me into a hug. The girl was limp and Aidou tenderly wrapped his arms tighter around her and then... I couldn't understand why would he do that. Aidou was biting her neck but why weren't his eyes red and he was still holding her sweetly.

My eyes shot open and I was lying there in bed staring at the ceiling with so many questions, it was just a dream... right?

After staying still for several minutes I got restless and turned to my clock. I had to get up in half an hour and get ready for class but I wasn't ready for that not after everything that happened last night. Pulling myself out of bed I got dressed and thought somebody would come looking for me after they realized I wasn't in class so I decided to clime out my window. I jumped down from the roof and climbed up a tree beside the stone wall that separated the night and day classes. I climbed over the wall just in time to avoid the few girls coming around the corner. I slammed my back against the stone wall and slid down it and brought my knees close to my chest hugging them tightly. I thought I would be alright here because the night class was all asleep and everyone else was at class. My thoughts wondering around trying to find answers when I heard my name called in a sleepy yet concerned voice. My head snapped up and my eyes widened as I saw Aidou coming closer to me. I stood up rather fast and pressed my back against the wall, Aidou stopped walking and looked away from me.

"Emiko I-I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean to scar you or anything." he said turning back to me with pain all over his face.

He had it all wrong I wasn't scared of him for that, I-I was afraid of the dream and that he might try to bite me and... my thoughts stopped. It was a dream Aidou didn't do anything not yet... I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and a tear fell from my red one as I saw how I was making him feel. I took one step making me bound across the few feet separating us. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him passionately.

"Emi! are you all right?" he said as he pulled me away just enough to see that I was crying.

"Aidou! I don't know whats wrong with me I-I'm scared..." with that said he pulled me away as he gripped my upper arms tightly staring into my eyes.

"Emiko what happened?"

"I had a dream but it was so real and, and..." I trailed off thinking about the blood and then Aidou biting my neck.

"My hands, they were covered in blood and then you came out of nowhere and took me in you arms..." I paused thinking if I should tell him the next part when I felt his grip tighten.

"what happened next Emiko tell me!" he growled but he wasn't angry he was more worried.

" y-you bit my neck..." there was a long silence until Aidou pulled me back into his embrace.

"I would never hurt you Emi because... I love you." his kind gentle voice filled the air ass the last three words repeated in my ear.

I was silent for so long and then I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but longing and love, he really meant it he loved me. All the thoughts of Zero and how I felt about him were swept away by the pain in my chest. That's when I realized all those times spent with him I had loved him more then just a friend, the feeling was overwhelming. My chest hurt so badly it was aching for him, I got on my tip toes and gently pressed my lips to his soft ones. Aidou didn't respond at first but when he did he pushed back with so much passion. I brought my hand up to his face taking in my hand while the other rested on his neck, he had one hand tightly around my waist and the other tangled in my long silky black hair. After staying like that for so long I reluctantly pulled away as I gasped for air, Aidou smirked at me and then kissed my forehead.

"Emi? I know you probably don't want to but I need to take you to see Kaname ok?" he asked in a gentle tone but still forcefully as if saying it was urgent.

"O-Ok?" I said confused as I looked at him.

He took my hand and walked me back inside of the mansion and told me to sit down on the couch and that he would be right back. I sat down and Aidou kissed me on the head and went up the stairs. I heard Aidou go upstairs, I heard him knock and then a door open. For a while I heard nothing until the door opened once again and foot steps were coming down the stairs I looked up to see Aidou and Kaname, Aidou looked worried and confused and Kaname just walked over and stared deep into my eyes. It was like he was looking for something I tensed up and my hand grabbed at the seat cushion, Kaname noticed and gave me a soft smile then sat down next to me.

"I don't know how else to say this but Emiko... you are a Vampire."


	4. Vampire?

The words kept ringing in my ear I didn't understand it made no sense. I never once craved blood how can I be a vampire if I didn't even want blood and I ate normal food what was he talking about. There were hands around my waist, I hadn't even realized Aidou sitting behind me on the couch pulling me close to him in a protective manor I could hear him growling deeply. Kaname smiled again at all of my confusion and began to explain how I was a vampire.

"I know this doesn't make sense Emiko but it's true." he said about to carry on but I interrupted him.

"but I have never once craved blood never!" I raised my voice on the last never as Aidou tightened his grip.

"that's because you have never been exposed to the type of blood that you crave, your body has adapted by eating regular food. Emiko do you remember your parents?" he asked kindly as I shook my head know I have always been in a orphanage until I came to Cross Academy.

"well your parents were vampires and they were in fact pure bloods." he stopped waiting for my response thinking I was going to protest but I just sat there with Aidou wrapped around me so he carried on.

"you see your from a very long line of pure bloods one of the purest bloods known to our society, and they kept in breeding by having their children have children and so on which is not uncommon in our society. Although if you do this to much there is a side effect and your parents and you were the ones who got that side effect. The reason you do not crave blood is because you have never smelt the blood that you crave."

"but I have seen and smelt blood before and what how can I be a pure blood I have no fangs I don't understand!" Aidou tried to calm me down my gently rubbing my back with the arm that wasn't wrapped around my waist.

Kaname let out a small sigh, he brought his wrist to his mouth and blood started to pour out slowly. I felt my stomach twist and something was poking my lips, I moved my tongue to find two sharp and long fangs. My heart was pounding at a inhuman rate and then it just stopped and I tried lunging at Kaname but Aidou held me tighter with both arms now to keep me restrained. Kaname quickly licked the blood away and his cut was healed and I slowly relaxed and felt my fangs slowly shrink back. Kaname looked back at me seriously with out saying anything.

"what does that mean I crave... Vampire blood?" I said and I could feel Aidou tense, was he afraid of me?

"yes, that is the side effect of inbreeding for thousands of years." he said as he began to stand up.

"wait, but what about my parents what happened to them?" I asked desperate for answers so Kaname sat back down and began to explain.

"well your parents were like you but they locked them selves away so they wouldn't hurt anyone and they fed off of each other..." I smiled at the thought of my parents trying to protect everyone, they weren't bad people they really weren't.

Kaname continued, " but unfortunately the other pure bloods did not trust them and so they decided to execute them. When the assassin got there they tried their best to protect you but the other vampire was to strong and killed them but he was given orders not to kill you other wise that would cause a uprising in or society because you are the last of your family who are pure bloods. You were only a day old when your parents were killed so you never got to smell vampire blood that is why you were raised in a human orphanage." he stopped and looked at my confused face as I slowly put the pieces together.

So I was a vampire and my parents were murdered and I was the last pure blood of my family. The thoughts overwhelmed me and then Kaname began again.

"we will have you transfer into the night class and you will sleep in Aidous room for the time being." he got up and started to walk when I spoke.

"but wouldn't that put you in danger and everyone else in night class it would be safer for me to stay in the day class and I couldn't possibly got to sleep in the middle of the day and..." Kaname stopped me and smiled.

"Even though you crave vampire blood that does not make you any less of a vampire. About your sleeping habits well you have been woken up from an eternity of sleeping you will soon feel like you could sleep forever and your vampire sense will kick in. Now go and get some rest." and with that said he walked away.

I was still very confused but then suddenly I felt very exhausted and passed out in Aidou's arms.


	5. Bite me

My eyes slowly opened and I was in a bedroom lying on someones bed, where am I? Suddenly I heard a door open and turned my head to the bathroom door and Aidou walked out. He had dark jeans on but no shirt and was drying his hair with the towel. I blushed a little and Aidou noticed that I was sitting up in my bed, he turned to me still drying his hair.

"morning beautiful did you have a good sleep?" he asked as he put his towel over a chair and walked towards me.

I looked out the window and it was the middle of the night not morning.

"don't you mean good evening and I had a wonderful sleep!" I said still staring out into the dark night.

"well its morning for us and night is when the sun comes up..." I thought about it for a second and it made sense.

I smiled at him as he sat next to me and gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed me on my lips giving me butterflies.

"what was that for?" Aidou asked in response to my random hug and kiss.

"I just felt like it ok... A-Aidou..."

"yeah what is it?" he asked as he started to kiss my neck pushing me back on the bed so he was holding himself over top of me.

"I love you!" I squeezed my eye shut as I said it afraid that he wouldn't say it back.

Aidou leaned down and licked my neck sending chills down my spine. I felt his warm breathe on my neck, "I love you too Emi." then his fangs pierced through my neck causing me to whimper on pain. The pain quickly subsided and it became bliss. All of a sudden I heard my stomach growl and Aidou pulled away form me and looking in to my eyes.

"your hungry... well then why don't you try some..." he said exposing his neck to me.

I turned reluctantly away from him and closed my eyes.

"whats wrong? you need to eat." he asked lowering himself to let me hear the blood running through his brain causing my teeth to grow involuntary.

"I-I don't want to!" I said slightly annoyed that his blood smelled so delicious.

"why not?" he asked pulling himself up and further away form my mouth to turn my head gently so I was looking at him.

"I-I don't want to hurt you! what if I can't stop and I keep drinking and I kill you..." Aidou stopped me by picking me up and putting me on his lap.

"you won't, I promise..." he lowered his head to mine so our foreheads were resting against each other.

I looked into his eye and smiled at them then I heard my stomach growl once more.

"Bite me..." Aidou whispered in my ear as he exposed his neck to me.

I couldn't hold back I plunged my teeth into his neck, he didn't make a sound he just grabbed at my shirt. I drank until I started to feel full and I slowly pulled away. Suddenly Aidou flipped me over so he was on top of me and kissing down my neck, he pulled away.

"Emi I am so glad that I have found you!" I gave him a confused look and he carried on.

"Your my soul mate I new it the moment I bit into you...I could feel everything you were feeling...well it's kinda hard to explain but I know your my soul mate I just know it!"

I looked away from him and felt a pain grow in my chest, I hadn't felt the way he described what if I'm not his soul mate!.

"how come I didn't feel the same way?" I asked not looking into his eyes but he quickly responded with an answer.

"because you were hungry, I wasn't hungry when I bit you...you see when vampires take blood from each other..." he blushed and looked away from me.

"what! Aidou tell me what!" I asked eager for him to finish the rest of his sentence.

"well it's like...sex..." His face went completely red and he got off of me feeling ashamed.

I blushed but smiled at how embarrassed he was. I got up and crawled over to him from behind and flung my arms around his neck draping them down over his chest. Moving my lips closer to his ear I whispered " Bite me..." then I gently pierced his skin making him gasp. When I started to drink his blood it was different from the first time, I could feel love and warmth engulf me. I sank my teeth in dipper and then Aidou pulled me away from his irresistible neck making me whine, I still wanted more. He gave me a seductive smile then once again he was on top of me, he leaned down and bit into my neck but this time it didn't hurt it was blissful. Feeling the urge I bit him back so we where both drinking each other, I let out a small moan and I could understand what he meant now I started to blush madly. Wrapping my arms around him pulling him closer I grabbed at his back scratching it with my nails which he didn't seem to mind. We stayed like that for a while and then we pulled apart gasping for air.

"You know how much I love you right?" Aidou asked as he rolled to the said and I snuggled up close to him resting my head on his bare chest.

"mmmmm I love you too Aidou." I purred as I closed my eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Kain opened it.

"Aidou, Kaname wants to see you in his office now."

Aidou got up and I healed his hand and as it slipped away it hurt a little and Aidou seemed to notice. As soon as our hands stopped touching he turned seeing me want him to stay and smashed his lips with mine giving me the most passionate kiss I have ever had. He stood back up and looked at me.

"don't worry I'll be back." I gave him a weak smile knowing he was right.


	6. Forever and Always

Aidou's point of view (I'm only doing this cause i cant do it any other way :) )

I walked into Kaname's office and he was leaning on his desk looking at me. What was going on I wondered.

"Aidou I know what this girl means to you...but I have to ask you to do this..." He looked completely serious.

"what is it?" I was starting to worry because it had to involve Emiko.

"Kill her!" He said in a low growl I froze unable to believe what I had just hear.

"...but...why?" I managed to say but still took a few minutes as I stared in shock at the ground.

"She is a danger to us you can't keep giving her your blood. It might be enough now but I wont be for long and she will drain you and then us still wanting more. Aidou I want you to kill her and the reason I am asking you to do this is because she is still uneasy around the others but she lets you get close enough." His voice was soft as if he was trying to comfort me but I knew he was dead serious.

I stayed quiet for a long time just thinking of how I was going to get out of this. There is no way in hell I'm going to kill her no way.

"If you can't do it..." His voice sliced through the silence.

"I will kill her!" I said snapping me head up.

Kaname nodded and I left, I decided to go for a walk, I couldn't face her not knowing what I do and agreeing to that. I only agreed so I could by her some time, what do I do. We will run away together and no one will find us that it I have to go get her. I got to the room and swung the door open expecting to see her sitting on the bed waiting for me but she was gone. Where would she go? I went and looked all around the mansion looking for her but I couldn't find her and I notice no one else was around either. That bastard! he only said those thing knowing I would leave for a bit so he could take her THAT ASS HOLE! I have to find her.

Emiko's P. O. V.

Hes been gone a long time, I wonder what there talking about. I sat there on the bed with my feet dangling over the side as I waited eagerly for him to return. Then I heard a knock on the door, Aidou isn't here I wonder if they know that.

"Aidou isn't here at the moment." I said calmly only to see the door open.

"that's alright I'm here to see you not Aidou." Kaname walked in with Atkatsuki standing at the door.

"me...w-what for?" I asked slightly afraid.

"I Want to show you something if you would please follow me." He gave me a kind smile but there was something evil about.

"Can Aidou come to? I would really like it if..." I was desperate I didn't want to say no because he was my superior and everyone backed him up.

"Aidou is already there don't worry." He cut me off and then gestured for me to follow.

I gave him a small smile and followed him with Atkatsuki right behind me. We were headed for the forest and we walked for a long time going deeper and deeper and everyone kept silent. I was getting scared and didn't know what to do Aidou hadn't shown up yet. The all of a sudden Kaname stopped and I felt Atkatsuki grab my arms firmly in a tight grip. I turned my head slowly only to see his regretful eyes turn quickly away from my confused ones I turned my head back to see Kaname turning around to face me. He stared at me for a moment before he spoke.

"I am sorry to have to do this to you Emiko but I can not let you endanger anyone..." with those words spoken my eyes grew wide in shock.

"B-but you said..." I barely managed to get any words out.

"I only said that so you wouldn't run away then. You are a danger to use and I will not have you killing anyone." His eyes became cold and hard as he stared into my tearing ones.

I understood what he said and I didn't want to hurt anyone either so I hung my head in defeat. A tear fell from my cheek onto the dirt ground as I felt Atkatsuki tighten his grip. I hered Kaname coming but something happened, my blood started to heat up and I could feel it pulsing in my veins and with in that second I broke free of Atkatsukis grip and dodged Kanames attack. I could feel my blood I could hear my blood what was happening was I going insane. Why did I do that I was ready to die I didn't and don't want to hurt anyone. I looked up to see Kaname and Atkatsuki coming at me I took a step back only to feel Siren grab hold of my arms and I shot my head up to the two coming towards me. Something...snapped...I broke free from siren only to grab her and throw her hard to the ground and them I felt Kanames fist collide with my stomach causing me to cough up my blood. Everything went blurry and I became furious with rage, I grabbed at anything that moved only to beat it mercilessly one after another more of them kept coming and all I did was smell their blood. My eyes were shaking with uncontrollable anger and hunger. I grabbed hold of the last one and threw him hard to ground and as I stood ready to rip his head off he spoke.

"You a...disgrace...to vampires!" I herd his gurgling voice as it coughed up blood.

I got even more furious and through my hold body into one punch right to his face knocking him out cold. I kept hitting him until I felt something pull me away. My vision came back slowly and I was standing there with blood drenched on my hands. As I watched it trickle down my arms I dropped to my knees and stared in horror. What have I done I...I didn't want to hurt anyone! WHY! I cried out as tears over flowed from my eyes. For what felt like an eternity I stared at the horror I had created and the blood and then I felt someone pick me up so I was standing. He pulled me close to his chest I could hear his heart beat, he leaned in whispered in my ear.

"There not dead..." he sad in a raspy voice just before he bit me.

The moment he bit me I felt weak and extremely hungry I had to I couldn't help it, I bit hard into his neck causing him to bite into me deeper. I drank and drank only to realize that we were moving and that it was Aidou cradling me in his arms as he ran through the forest. I could feel him getting weaker but I couldn't pull away I tried but I was getting drowsy. What was this did he...drug himself in order to drug me! before I could say anything I passed out in his arms.

Several hours later I slowly opened my eyes to find out that I was laying on a bed in a small cabin. I looked around and then sat up immediately alert until I saw Aidou walk in the room. Aidou smiled at me and walked over and kissed my forehead, I smiled and said I was sorry and so did he. I started to cry for what I did and he held my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"Don't cry please I hate it when you cry..." I looked up at him sniveling and smiled as he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"I love you!" I said as I kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you Emiko...Forever and always!" He kissed me back passionately and then I stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

We spent the night in each others embrace and then fell asleep holding on to each other. The next morning I woke up before he did only to find his arms wrapped around me tightly, I smiled as I looked down at his arms. I laid there for a moment or two and then everything started to come back what I had done to everyone and how I almost killed Aidou...I felt a my stomach growl. I can't stay I will kill him if I bite him again I won't be able to stop, I gently released my self from his arms and got dressed. Just before I left I leaned over him and Kissed him on the forehead and a tear fell from my cheek onto his peaceful face, I wiped it away and then walked to the door. Right before I turned the knob I looked back for the last time but he wasn't in the bed I turned my head to see him standing in his pants staring at me confused and hurt. How I wanted to hold him and be by his side but I couldn't I... just couldn't.

"Emi...what are you...I lo..."

"DON'T!" I knew if I heard him say that I wouldn't be able to leave.

I turned back to the door and ran leaving him standing there staring at the doorway. I kept running knowing he would come after me soon I hid and pulled out the gun Zero had given me in case of emergency's. I thought I would never use this especially not this way, I looked up at the sky as I held the gun to my head.

"I'm sorry Zero, Yuuki I love you...Aidou." I whispered to my self when I saw Aidou running towards me tears streaming from his eyes.

"NOOO EMIKO NOOOO!" I pulled the trigger.

To my surprise it didn't kill me right away and I felt Aidou drop to the ground picking me up and holed me to his chest crying into my hair. A tear fell from my eyes and I felt him bite me filling me with pure bliss and I could feel the warmth and...love...so much love. I closed my eyes enjoying the last moments of my life as I faded.

" I love you...forever and always..." 


End file.
